real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
No One Controls This Tribe
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Maui. Summary Introduction Two boats are on it's way to two different islands. And just so everyone knows..in one way or another, the cast knows one another. So this could make things way more interesting(Also mainly because I don't really feel like making people who are siblings pretend not to know one another for these first 7 seasons, just to remind people). On the first boat we have April who feels like she's always out of place in her life. She wonders if it was a mistake to come and play this game, even though she needed some footing in her life. Next up is Clarissa, the girl who's just...a normal girl. She's not wild, she's not good, she's not evil, but she has a slight edge to her and some kind of gravitational pull to her. The dude next to her is Dwayne, who's a book smart but also has the muscles to back that up. However, his social is what lacks for him. Next to him is his girlfriend for a few years Kasey, who no one is aware that they know each other, and will use that to their advantage. Kasey a girl with style, but she's also a beast and she knows how to get people to be loyal for her if she needed to. Next we see a sweet redheaded girl named Kat, who just wants to have fun and makes friends. She's not too in-tune with the game. Next, we have the suave guy who everyone fawns over: Keith. He has a great social, has some brains and has a good physical. He'll be someone to likely look out for. Quonisha is the definition of looks can be deceiving. Although she has that name, she is a very smart girl, and she's a well-mannered person at that. She could easily get into most colleges if she wanted to. Randy was that jock in high school that everyone looked at and envied or wanted to sleep with, accept the fact that he is gay. He's also a cool guy who likes things to be calm and good. Steven is another brother of Dwayne and Keith, and he's the most flirty of those three. He uses his charm to get his way, and it works--most of the time. And Tank is a loner, he likes it that way, and feels doing things alone is the best way to go. The second boat heads the other way. On that boat we have Brandon, a normal guy, who's really likable. Chris, an alpha leader who likes things to only go his way and his way only. Dominion, a sweet African-Italian man who's as gentle as can be. Franklin is the tough guy who feels at times he has to prove he's no pushover, but not in a really aggressive way. Heidi is a girl who's sassy and will tell you about yourself if she felt the need to. Josh is a really nice guy, who will be there for you if you needed it. Maddie is a promiscuous, inappropriate rude girl, who has no manners. She's on and off with Chris. May is a smart girl who observes and minds her business. Morgan is just basically the girl next door, she's the girl a lot of classic girls inspired to be. And Nichelle is an business woman. She does her business and keeps herself busy. She's about her money, and her friends, family and so forth also. She's a friend you would need in your life. Kapalua The ten members of Kapalua arrive at their camp for the very first time. Everyone introduces themselves to each other. Some get comfy and put their bags down, and others talk to one another. Nobody really wanted to initiate anything so they weren't seen as a leader, but Tank starts walking off. When people ask him what's up he says he's going to find some trees to cut down to build shelter. Which causes everyone to find their own role, and do something to help the camp. Everyone seems to be getting along, but Clarissa and Kasey notice April being slightly worse at keeping up than the others. They worry she could be an issue in the challenges to come. Dwayne and Keith get some time to themselves at some point after claiming to get twigs, and discussing not seeming so close towards one another since everyone should know they're brothers. Dwayne brought it up, and Keith agreed not wanting a target on him early about it. They agree not to go after each other, but if need be they will. The camera then goes to Kasey and Steven. They discussed their issues with one another. Kasey still didn't trust Steven due to him nearly destroying her relationship with Dwayne because he wanted to steal her from Dwayne, but it failed. They decided to have a truce for now, and debated working together. Kasey said she liked Clarissa and Quonisha, meanwhile Steven said he liked everyone, but Tank and Dwayne the most. Kasey then brought up April possibly being a problem for them and they discuss whether she needed to go now or not. The rest of the group(Randy, Quonisha, Clarissa, Kat, April and Tank who came back) all had a discussion about the game, and what they felt about some of the others. Tank states if you guys don't clearly see the threat coming our way, then you'll all be sorry. Quonisha did not like that comment and decided to wait until Kasey came back to let her know, since she liked her. People come back one at a time and all start talking some more. And at some point, Quonisha whispered to Kasey to stay on her toes, because the game has already started. Mana When they arrive, some people get off the boat and seem genuinely happy. Most start hugging each other and giving each other compliments. They all find a place to sit and then all go around the circle and talk about themselves one by one. And after the last person goes, Chris immediately states that everyone needs to get up, and started assigning people to do tasks for the camp. This immediately rubbed Brandon, Dominion, Maddie and May the wrong way. Maddie and Chris were dating on and off, and right now she just really could not stand him acting like this ALREADY on this new island together. She was already over him. Dominion felt like Chris was a very harsh man, who had no manners. Franklin, Josh, Morgan and Heidi discuss the game and how the vibe is at the camp. They believe Chris will be an easy target if they lose, due to how he is behaving at the camp. Maddie goes to look for an idol with Nichelle later, believing she can trust her the most right now due to her Aura, which Nichelle was slightly weirded out about but went with it. They couldn't find it, and eventually gave up their search. Everyone is chilling near a fire they made, in no rush to build more shelter right away. Everyone's just giggling and smiling, and then Chris speaks. He states that he thinks him as leader is the best thing for the tribe, and how if they follow his lead they'll be happy. He them gets several glares his way. He then laughs and says he wasn't serious. But Brandon decides to speak up about how most people feel that Chris feels that he's being rude and is rubbing people the wrong way with his comments. Chris rolls his eyes and ignores what Brandon has to say. Brandon gets frustrated trying to help Chris understand and just storms off. Chris then smirks and BOLDLY states to them that he knows who he wants to vote off now. Challenge Both tribes arrive at the challenge. The challenge gets played. The winning tribe is Kapalua! Mana has to go to tribal council tonight. Mana Back at camp, the ten castaways began figuring out the vote. Chris was going up to people pleading the case for Brandon to leave. Brandon, mainly because he spoke up to him. Dominion, Nichelle, Brandon and some others are discussing getting rid of Chris. Mainly due to his behavior at camp. Heidi and Josh discuss with Chris and questions his plans and ideas for tribal. It seemed like they were agreeing until Chris decided that he definitely wanted Brandon to leave, he felt he was a danger to him and the tribe because of it. And left them after that. Heidi and Josh looked at each other and nodded. Heidi and Josh meet up with Morgan, May and Franklin. They discussed how they felt about the tribe and what they felt was the better decision. Franklin and May stated how they didn't like the way Chris spoke to the tribe and especially to Brandon. Heidi said she'd be fine with doing anything as long as everyone agreed to it. Josh and Morgan says they would like to vote Chris, but they don't want it to backfire by losing the challenge if he leaves. Maddie then comes with Nichelle asking what they were thinking. They explain to them, and Nichelle says she really thinks he should go. Tribal Council Brandon, Chris, Dominion, Franklin, Heidi, Josh, Maddie, May, Morgan and Nichelle arrive at tribal council, dip their torches into the fire and sit down. Jeff asks Chris how tribal life has been. Chris says he feels the tribe is going strong and it's been good, with shady looks from some people. And Chris also says with his way they'll succeed. Jeff asks Dominion if that was true and asked if everyone was getting along. Dominion says that he is a gentlemen, but there's been a few headbutts already. Jeff asks with who. May immediately points at Brandon and Chris. Jeff asks what happened and Chris tried to explain his side, which wasn't 100% true, so Brandon corrected him, with Nichelle, Heidi and Franklin nodding. Chris starts to look more serious after that. Finally, Jeff asks Maddie if this vote will be easy or hard. And she says as long as everything goes to plan, it should be easy. Some people look around and some smirk. Everyone votes. No one plays an idol. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Brandon . . . . Chris That's 1 vote Brandon, 1 vote Chris . . . . . . . . Chris (Chris starts getting confused) . . . . . . . . Chris 3 votes Chris, 1 vote Brandon . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris (Brandon smiles to himself) . . . . . . . . Chris 5 votes Chris, 1 vote Brandon... (Chris says 'fuck' to himself) . . . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Maui.. . . . . . . . . Chris (9-1) Chris laughs a bit after sitting there for a few seconds and then grabs his bag and ignores his tribe. He goes over to Jeff to get his torch snuffed. While he leaves, Brandon chuckles a bit. Votes Brandon voted Chris: "You are rude, you think you run this WHOLE tribe as if you're this alpha male..Yet you failed because you're already gone.. unanimously might I mention." Heidi voted Chris: "It's literally a majority vote. No hard feelings." Dominion voted Chris: "I don't know who raised you, but I was raised with the highest amount of manners, and it seems you're really lacking in that department." Maddie voted Chris: "Chris, I thought you'd come into this game sensible. But I was wrong. You were a hideous, slimeball who was just acting for TV. but you're gone now." She giggles. Josh voted Chris: "You came for the wrooooong dude." Franklin voted Chris: "Bro just completely rubbed me and the tribe the wrong way. Time to go." May voted Chris: "Sorry that you can only be a beta male to your mommy, go back to her, maybe she'll respect you more." Chris voted Brandon: "You disregarded my authority, and for that you go HOME." Nichelle voted Chris: "You were never going to last in the game the way you were moving. Good riddance!" Morgan voted Chris: "Sorry, but you're kind of a jerk." Final Words "I cannot believe that tribe was dumb enough to vote me off. I was THERE for them, I wanted to make sure we made it to the end goal. That's on them, now we'll see if they make it to merge with the rate they're going." - Chris, 20th Place